


Sem Raça Definida

by Choientist



Category: The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: O cão é o melhor amigo do homem e o que Robert Bruce Banner mais precisava era de um bom companheiro.





	Sem Raça Definida

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, tudo bem? 
> 
> Essa fanfic é de 2016, escrita para um desafio do Spirit sobre o filme “Como eu era antes de você”. Acabei excluindo em 2019 porque achei que minha escrita estava muito sem graça, mas com a Tag da Escrita eu resolvi reescrevê-la do zero e dar um final digno a ela.   
> “Compaixão” é o tema amável que a querida @Sh3rl0ck deu, então eu resolvi juntar com o tema mais do que criativo (e cruel KJKJKKK) da @graziechan: “uma Songfic baseada em uma música que você não gosta”. Então @shuiro jogou “Mudanças, e como por mais difíceis que sejam, sempre são necessárias” no meu colo e eu senti que tudo se encaixou com perfeição. 3 temas e uma fanfic, é de combo que a gente gosta. 
> 
> Kind significa “criança” em alemão, assim como “amável/gentil/bondoso” em inglês. Dois em um, outro combo! 
> 
> Uma criança com seu olhar - Charlie Brown Jr foi a triste escolha da songfic. Acredito que a junção entre o plot e a escolha seja até bem autoexplicativa, fiquei feliz que se encaixaram tão bem e não precisei ouvir essa música mais do que uma vez pra escrever. Já foi o bastante e me deu chilique. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Eu sentia frio e raiva; muita raiva. E sentir a emoção proibida nunca terminava bem.

Tony Stark havia me segurado até tarde naquele laboratório infernal tentando acabar com as minhas teorias sobre o novo material quântico e provar desesperadamente que eu estava errado, porque só ele podia estar certo. Então ali estava eu: debaixo de uma chuva desgraçada, com os cabelos bagunçados, o sapato encharcado e uma crise de espirros.

— Merda! — Gritei para o vazio apoiando-me em um único pé porque odiava a sensação das meias molhadas em contato com a minha pele. Esperava por um táxi, mas até eles pareciam estar escondidos das gotas impiedosas, me deixando à mercê.

Um vento forte me arrebatou e quase deixei que o outro assumisse o controle. Maldita hora que recusei usar algum dos carros caros e pomposos do Stark para dar uma caminhada calma até a minha casa.

Entortei as pernas e enverguei o corpo, tentando me esquentar de alguma maneira dentro do casaco gelado que vestia. Tudo parecia inútil.

Aquele começo de ano estava sendo tão pesado que os pequenos incidentes se tornavam infernos particulares. Não que a vida fosse muito sossegada quando um monstro gigantesco dividia o corpo comigo, entretanto as coisas pareciam mais insuportáveis do que o normal. Em uma semana saí no soco com Thor e mandei o glorioso Capitão América para a “casa do caralho” sem motivo. Bastava me olharem que uma amargura tomava conta de mim e eu precisava expulsar àquilo para fora — através de gritos, chutes e socos. Era insuportável ficar perto de mim e eu percebia os cochichos acompanhados de olhares tortos na minha direção quando passava pelos corredores.

Se aquele era o fundo do poço que tantos diziam, eu devia estar uns 30 metros mais abaixo.

Para quem eu era importante? Com quem eu poderia contar? Por que voltar pra casa? Quem estava me esperando?

Entre um suspiro exausto e um espirro, ele veio correndo em minha direção e se abrigou embaixo do guarda-chuva surrado que me protegia.

Peludo, escuro como a noite e magro. As patas tortas, assim como as minhas pernas estavam; o corpo encolhido, assim como o meu. Ele também estava molhado e sentia frio, talvez estivesse com raiva também. Bati um pé em impaciência, esticando o pescoço para encontrar um táxi e depois olhei para baixo. Ele continuava lá, tentando se esconder. 

Abaixei-me com cuidado não querendo espantá-lo. Os seus olhos assustados vagavam pela rua e — pela primeira vez desde muito tempo — o meu coração doeu sentindo a mais pura compaixão ao invés de solidão e medo. Peguei o lenço, que usava para assuar o nariz, lentamente passando por seus pelos curtos.

A pequena criatura aproximou-se mais de meu casaco encharcado, enfiando o focinho comprido ali; com o ato repentino caí de costas no chão molhado. Sua respiração era quente contra minha barriga e não evitei uma risada; meu mau humor havia sumido e ele pareceu perceber, já que seu rabo fino chacoalhou como se também achasse graça da situação.

Entretanto o clima leve durou pouco, pois quando fiz menção de levantar o cão apavorado o fez primeiro, encolhendo-se bem rente a parede como se tentasse fugir de mim. A sua postura curvada e trêmula parecia implorar para que eu não o expulsasse dali ou o machucasse.

— Não! Eu não vou te fazer mal. — Murmurei com pesar, sendo abafado pela tempestade. Os meus olhos começaram a ficar quentes e pisquei algumas vezes para espantar o choro que de repente quis escapar. Voltei a me sentar deixando o guarda-chuva de lado e permitindo que a água fizesse o seu trabalho de me lavar. Estiquei os braços com calma e puxei-o para perto.

Trilhei meus dedos por suas costelas finas e aparentes, sentindo-o tremer contra mim. Apalpei as feridas e cascas de sua pele, deixando o meu coração cada fez menor. Um forte trovão estourou bem acima de nós e ele choramingou. Deitei a cabeça para trás deixando todas as lágrimas presas escorrerem junto com a chuva.

— Vou procurar algo para você comer.

Afastei-me com ainda mais cuidado buscando em minha maleta qualquer coisa comestível. Abri uma barrinha de cereal e o cão abocanhou tudo. Pela primeira vez ele me olhou e percebi o belo tom de mel que banhava suas íris.

— Você está seguro. — Sorri em meio ao choro, acariciando suas orelhas compridas. Perdidos no tempo, ficamos ali próximos um do outro; de repente todo o resto pareceu sem importância nenhuma.

Antes mesmo de avaliar a situação eu já sabia qual seria o final. Quando olhei para baixo e percebi os seus olhos esperançosos não hesitei em carregá-lo comigo.

Agora — observando-o rolar na grama macia da nossa casa — sinto o meu coração se aquecer com um sentimento verdadeiro. O pelo curto brilhando sob o sol, a língua pulando para fora da boca e os olhos fixos em mim.

Meu âmago é inteiramente preenchido com o seu amor. Ele me aquece e me acalma. Graças à sua doçura infinita eu não preciso da aprovação de ninguém porque a dele já me basta. Foi ele quem me deu um propósito para viver todos os dias. Eu só tenho a ele e ele só tem a mim. O meu coração bate mais forte do que antes.

A coleira verde contrasta com a sua pelagem escura e a pego entre minhas mãos, passando os dedos sobre o nome gravado no pingente de prata. 

Kind.

Um dos poucos que consegue me amar pelo que sou e que desejo ter sempre ao meu lado durante as manhãs sossegadas. Eu lhe entreguei a minha alma e ele me devolveu toda a paz que eu precisava.

— Obrigado. — Expus uma pequena parcela dos meus pensamentos olhando em seus olhos, vendo a mais pura inocência refletida ali. Puxei-o para mais perto e ele latiu em resposta, como se tivesse entendido perfeitamente o que eu queria dizer; não duvidava que, de fato, pudesse ler a minha mente e me compreender. — Muito obrigado.

Foi Kind quem de verdade me salvou naquela noite.


End file.
